1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumer transaction facility for performing consumer transactions for cash with a customer in accordance with an operation of the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a consumer transaction facility, such as for example, an automatic teller machine (ATM) and a cash dispenser (CD), is installed in a bank and another financial institution. A customer inserts a magnetic card into the consumer transaction facility, enters a personal identification number, and inputs a withdrawal amount, so that the customer can withdraw one's savings.
Generally, a consumer transaction facility has a display of a touch keyboard so that a user performs various sorts of input through touching a portion on the display in accordance with an instruction displayed on the display. Further, in many cases, the consumer transaction facility has a receiver provided with buttons of a push-phone for a visually handicapped person. A visually handicapped person picks up the receiver and performs various sorts of input through an operation of the buttons of the receiver in accordance with an instruction by a voice from the receiver.
With respect to the consumer transaction facility, in some case, there is a possibility that a medium, such as bills, coins, a magnetic card and a passbook, which is discharged from the consumer transaction facility, is left without being pulled out by a customer. The consumer transaction facility copes with leaving the medium without being pulled out by a customer in the following manner. First, the consumer transaction facility watches whether the discharged medium is pulled out by a customer. In the event that the discharged medium is not pulled out by a customer within a predetermined time, an alarm sound is generated. The alarm sound makes it possible to call the customer's attention. After generation of the alarm sound, in the event that the discharged medium is not yet pulled out by the customer within a further predetermined time, the medium is taken in the inside of the consumer transaction facility. In this manner, the consumer transaction facility copes with leaving the medium without being pulled out by a customer.
However, in the event that a visually handicapped person is unaccustomed to dealing with a consumer transaction facility, it takes a long time for locating the place of the discharged medium, and it is difficult for the visually handicapped person to pull out the medium within a predetermined time which is suitable for coping with leaving the medium. Further, in a case where a state of pulling out wait (a state that a medium is not pulled out by a customer and is out of the consumer transaction facility) is continued for a long time, this involves a danger of theft of a medium. Thus, the conventional consumer transaction facility is unhelpful for a visually handicapped person as to pulling out of a medium.